The present invention relates to novel compositions for combating the noxious effects and the habit effects which various toxic substances have on the human organism; the invention relates more particularly to novel compositions for combating severely heavy smoking.
It is known that the use and in particular the abuse of tobacco can give rise to two kinds of poisoning, namely acute poisoning and chronic poisoning.
While acute poisoning is rare, the discomforts experienced when first taking up smoking, with cephalagia, vomiting and fits of giddiness representing a benign form of such poisoning, the situation is unfortunately quite different as regards chronic poisoning or nicotine poisoning, which takes on the principal features of drug habits: physical dependence, which, while it may be inconspicuous, nonetheless exists, as is proven by the symptoms involved when the smoker is deprived of tobacco, in particular hypoglycemia which causes the deprived smoker to suck sweets, and tobacco habit.
There are many signs of chronic poisoning, which occur in various forms, with a varying degree of acuteness according to the individual person:
Respiratory syndrome: PA1 They may comprise substitution substances for the intoxication agent, which, by virtue of the pharmacological similarity to nicotine and the similar effects which they have on the organism, give rise to a sensation of tobacco satiety which makes it possible to suppress or considerably reduce tobacco consumption; PA1 They can comprise agents which are capable of modifying the gustative and olfactory sensations of the smoker in respect of tobacco, and give rise to disgust for tobacco. PA1 vitamin C which compensates for the fall in the amount of ascorbic acid in the biological media of the smokers, and has a not inconsiderable sthenic effect; PA1 vitamins of group B, which respond to any asthenia and neurotoxicity caused by nicotine (vitamin B.sub.1) and/or its cardiovascular toxicity (vitamin B.sub.6); PA1 sodium secobarbital which, when present in small doses in the pills, compressed tablets, gelatin capsules, etc, administered before going to bed, makes it possible to induce sleep.
Irritation of the pulmonary passages: coughing and expectorations, which occur in the morning at the beginning but then become permanent, and which are due to a reduction in motility of the tracheobronchial cilia, which becomes insufficient to reject the normal and pathological secretions. PA2 Chronic rhino-pharyngitis with venous edema of the uvula, due to the numerous contractions of the soft palate caused by the effort of "sweeping" the air passages.
Thus, the respiratory syndrome of smokers can be described as follows: dyspnea, noisy and whistling breathing, pharyngeal constriction, thoracic algias, and frequency of respiratory infections.
As an effect in the longer term, there is the danger of cancer; in fact, on a statistical basis, cancer of the lung is twenty times more frequent in smokers.
The danger to the respiratory organs is greater when smoking cigarettes than when smoking cigars, and cigars are in turn more dangerous than a pipe.